1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a watch type mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling the watch type mobile terminal through voice.
2. Background
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To further increase portability of a mobile terminal, many ongoing efforts are mode to research and develop a mobile terminal of a type wearable on a wrist like a watch. Unlike the typical mobile terminals, a mobile terminal of a wearable type is advantageous in being always carried on a user's body. It is inconvenient for a user to take out a mobile terminal of a traditional bar or folder type from a pocket or bag if necessary. Yet, since a wearable device can be always carried on a user's body, it is advantageous in that the user can check contents of the mobile terminal at any time.
However, since a watch type terminal has a small display unit, it is difficult to employ the same text input system for a device (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet PC, etc.) provided with a touchscreen according to a related art. For instance, although a text is inputted by a user's touch input to a virtual keypad displayed on such a related art device as a smartphone, a tablet PC, or the like, a watch type terminal has difficulty in completely displaying a virtual keypad due to a small size of a display unit.
Thus, a manipulation through voice may be more useful for a watch type terminal than a manipulation through a touch. Accordingly, the present disclosure intends to propose a method of manipulating a watch type terminal through voice.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.